Crónica de estocolmo
by marietta93vlc
Summary: UA. Actualizaciones diarias. Bella ha sido secuestrada y su vida está en peligro. ¿Qué puede hacer ante aquellas circunstancias?
1. 04-07-15

**Sábado, 4 de julio del 2015**

Bella sacudió su cuerpo, tratando de liberarse del agarre de los secuestradores. Mamá la miró asustada, con el cañón del arma apuntando a su sien. Aterrorizada, hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para tomar aire. Se ahogaba, se le olvidaba respirar, y aquello no la ayudaba de ninguna forma a continuar con vida. ¿Por qué? Era una pregunta que no paraba de danzar en su cabeza. ¿Por qué ella?, ¿por qué mamá?

Vio el llanto salir de los ojos de su madre y cómo se arremolinaba el cabello al ritmo de los tirones que hacía tratando de liberarse. El rubio claro se bamboleaba con ímpetu pero sin obtener resultados.

—Estate quieta —ordenó uno de los captores. El arma continuaba sobre la sien de mamá, que no hacía caso a ninguna advertencia.

Escuchó el chasquido de la pistola, pero fue demasiado tarde. Bella emitió un chillido que rasgó su garganta hasta tal punto que creyó que se había quedado muda. Uno de los secuestradores había disparado. Intentó ponerse en la trayectoria de la bala, pero no lo logró en absoluto. El empujón que efectuó fue vano, dado que ni siquiera llegó a moverse del sitio y proteger a su madre del tiro.

El cuerpo de mamá cayó al suelo; pesado, roto. Un reguero oscuro de sangre se formó en el asfalto. Estaba muerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos, idos, y la boca en una mueca entre la desesperación y el disgusto. Sus rasgos se habían quedado esculpidos en el horror, como si aquella expresión hubiera sido la más indicada para despedirse del mundo. Bella se dejó caer de rodillas y sintió que se había quedado sin fuerzas. Un profundo sollozo se construyó en su pecho, pero nunca llegó a salir.

—La has matado... —. A penas pudo reconocer el timbre de su voz.

* * *

 **Cosas a tener en cuenta:**

 **1) Los capítulos van a ser así de cortos; la historia está escrita para ser contada de esta forma. La historia es corta, así que aunque empiece fuerte no os esperéis gran cosa.**

 **2) Actualizaré a diario , puesto que ya tengo casi terminado el fic.**

 **3) Como tengo costumbre** **de hacer** **en el primer capítulo si me mandáis un review en cuanto lo vea subo la continuación.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. 08-07-15

**Miércoles, 8 de julio del 2015**

Descansaba en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas. Dos tipos se encargaban de, esporádicamente, traerle comida y bebida. Ambos fueron los responsables de la muerte de mamá y ninguno de ellos tenía algún tipo de remordimiento. Bella estuvo llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, con la vana ilusión de que alguno de ellos se apiadaría y le proporcionaría algún tipo de respaldo. Absurdo, aquello era absurdo. La idea de pensar que los responsables de la muerte de mamá se sentirían mal por ella era una tontería. No obstante, una parte de sí misma se aferraba a ella como si fuera un clavo ardiendo.

Mamá había sido una luchadora. Siempre había estado ahí, dispuesta a hacer todo por su futuro. Deseaba que llevara una buena vida; que estudiara en la universidad, tuviera un trabajo decente y, en un futuro, fuera la feliz madre de una familia numerosa. Quería unos nietos a los que consentir con dulces y gastarse gran parte de la pensión en regalos de aniversario y navidad. Había pelaeado con uñas y dientes por esa vida, por ese futuro, y no había servido de absolutamente nada.

Su cuerpo ahora mismo descansaba en algún lugar cualquiera, con aquella mueca de horror en los labios y los ojos abiertos. Aquella imagen era un recuerdo imborrable para Bella; iba a perseguirla hasta el fin de los días. La culpa, también estaba la culpa. El reproche por no haber sido ella quien recibió el disparo; por no haber tenido fuerzas para impedirlo. Quería morir y que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran de su cabeza.

* * *

 **Siento no haber actualizado al día siguiente. Estos días estuve fuera con amigos, ayer fue mi cumpleaños (y salí a celebrarlo) y he estado liada con la autoescuela porque me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir, además de que ya empezaron las clases. Llevo un estrés encima que no os hacéis a la idea :/**

 **Supongo que esta semana y la que viene estaré también algo ocupada por más asuntos pero, aún así, trataré de subir capítulo todos los días como os prometí. Juro y perjuro que detesto estas cosas; cuando las obligaciones no te permiten tener tiempo para lo que te gusta u.u**

 **¡Gracias a** Danperjaz **por su maravilloso review y, de paso, por el regalo tan especial que me hizo de cumpleaños!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	3. 09-07-15

**Jueves, 9 de julio del 2015**

Estaba mirándola con aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían atravesar al mismo acero. La miraba acurrucada en una esquina, temblando e indefensa ante aquel iris. No parecía ni divertido ni enfadado; no se podía deducir nada de su postura. Fue quien la sostuvo mientras disparaba su compañero, quien impidió que se interpusiera frente a la bala. Y la miraba, como tratando de averiguar cuánto era su odio hacia él. Nada, en su aspecto no relucían sus intenciones, pero Bella estuvo segura de que aquello era lo que estaba pensando.

Al principio no. Al principio creyó que en realidad sentía pena por ella, por su tesitura. Pero no. ¿Cómo aquellos ojos iban a sentir pena?, ¿cómo aquella pose iba a ser compasiva? La hacía sentir incómoda, sobre todo cuando fijaba la vista en sus manos. Aquellas manos, reforzadas por sus gruesos brazos, fueron las que impidieron su sacrificio. De no ser por ellas mamá seguiría viva. Él había sido el responsable indirecto de la muerte de mamá.

Su cabello era algo largo, de un tono marrón casi negro. Llegaba a cubrirle las orejas y le rozaba los hombros. Bella dedujo que se lo debía de cortar; aquel flequillo tan largo le tapaba la visión y muchas veces tenía que apartarlo de la cara con una mueca molesta. Su rostro, se fijó en su rostro con la idea de memorizarlo por si por fortuna lograba escaparse. Iría a la policía y les diría quiénes son. Y entonces los buscarían y pagarían por lo que le hicieron.

Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, los pómulos prominentes y la nariz recta como una flecha. Rasgos marcados, crudos. Destacaba, también, su barba de tres días y sus gruesos labios, que descansaban en una mueca de indiferencia. Aquel rostro era difícil de olvidar. Imponía respeto y daba mucho miedo. Si se hubiera cruzado con un tipo así en la calle habría cruzado la acera.

Su espalda era ancha, imponente, y tenía una pose erguida, como si siempre estuviera en tensión. Sus brazos estaban tatuados con tinta oscura; a su distancia no podía discernir el dibujo. Con lo llamativo que era supo que a la policía no le costaría reconocerlo entre la multitud. Pensó vagamente que era probable que le hubieran parado por la calle sólo por su estética; para comprobar si era un criminal o narcotraficante.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy, subiendo capítulo a diario como prometí. Tengo que ponerme a escribir y estoy taaan vaga x_x ¡No quiero ir a la universidad, dejadme estar descansando en casa! ;-;**

 **¡Gracias a** Danperjaz **y** Lore562 **por vuestros maravillosos reviews! Espero que estéis disfrutando de la lectura.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	4. 11-07-15

**Sábado, 11 de julio del 2015**

—No me gustan las croquetas —musitó Bella en voz baja. No esperaba que la escuchara, por eso lo dijo. El secuestrador se fijó en ella con aquellos ojos endemoniadamente verdes. Arqueó una de sus cejas, como si estuviera retándola a continuar hablando.

Bella se encogió sobre sí misma, asustada, y le dio un pequeño mordisco a la maldita croqueta como si tratara de informarle de que iba a portarse bien. No, no pensaba desafiarlo. No con aquella arma amarrada a la hebilla de su cinturón. Se atrevería a decirle algo si fuera ella quien tuviera cerca una pistola; era más sencillo enfrentar a alguien con la garantía de seguir con vida.

Pensó de nuevo en mamá, en lo ocurrido. «Estaba muerta». Cuando aquella frase se articulaba en su cerebro, se le humedecían los ojos hasta que parecía que se iba a quedar seca; nunca antes había llorado tanto. Ojalá la hubieran enterrado al menos. No le gustaba la idea de que la hubieran dejado en un descampado como si fuera un desecho. Mamá se merecía la luna y las estrellas, y lo único que había obtenido fue un disparo.

No habría universidad para ella, ni familia numerosa, ni regalos de navidad. Nada. Solo aquella habitación sin ventanas y un tipo vigilándola con unos ojos azules y una mueca de indiferencia que indicaba que si lo contradecía no dudaría en tomar medidas. Quizá aquella fuera la solución; contradecirlo, morir. Y entonces sería libre y saldría de aquel infierno.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por el review de** Danperjaz **!**

 **Nos leemos mañanita~**


	5. 13-07-15

**Lunes, 13 de julio del 2015**

—¿Qué hicisteis con mi madre? —se atrevió a preguntar Bella, tras varias horas de indecisión. Habló bajo, un tanto temerosa de enfadar al secuestrador.

—No lo sé, no es mi responsabilidad —repuso seco. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y de alguna forma se sintió abrumada. Su voz era decadente, con un punto ronco, y daba miedo. Iba a juego con el resto del conjunto.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —quiso saber ella. Era una duda lógica a la que no le había dado la debida importancia, quizá porque toda su atención estuvo enfocada en la muerte de su madre.

—Eres hija de Swan, ¿cierto? Es por eso que estás aquí.

Bella se encogió sobre sí misma e intentó parecer indiferente; que no le doliera que hubiera nombrado a su padre. Sabía poco de él. La única prueba que tenía de su existencia era el dinero que ingresaba a mamá todos los meses y un regalo de cumpleaños y navidad que recibía por correo todos los años. Nunca le había visto la cara, ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Durante un tiempo estuvo interrogando a mamá sobre su procedencia; ella solo quería saber cómo había nacido, el porqué de todo aquello. Pero mamá siempre se quedaba callada, le daba evasivas y se ponía muy triste. Entonces fue cuando aprendió a mirar a otro lado y a fingir que las cosas iban bien. De todas formas no importaba; no necesitaba a un padre para ser feliz. Y, en cambio, estaba encerrada por su culpa. La responsabilidad de aquello recaía en una persona que siempre la ignoró y la mantuvo en segundo plano. Tuvo el impulso de llorar; se sentía sola. Mamá se había ido y papá nunca había estado.

Recompuso su mueca, que empezaba a asemejarse a la de alguien desesperado, y la convirtió en una máscara de indiferencia. Iba a morir en cuanto descubrieran que papá no quiso saber nada de ella; tenía los días contados y no encontraba posibilidad alguna de librarse de aquello. Pensar, necesitaba pensar, y ordenar las ideas.

—¿Mi padre vendrá a por mí? —inquirió, tanteando el terreno. No estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta de aquello.

—Tu padre vendrá a por ti cuando nos devuelva lo que nos ha quitado.

* * *

 **Siento no haber actualizado ayer; me he puesto enferma. Me duele muchísimo la tripa :/ Hoy estoy un poquito mejor pero aun así no he ido a clase u.u**

 **¡Gracias** Mara **y** Danperjaz **por sus maravillosos reviews!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	6. 16-07-15

**Viernes, 16 de julio del 2015**

No se movía de aquella esquina. Estaba acurrucada, como si de aquella forma pudiera protegerse del destino que se avecinaba. Qué inocente, pensó el secuestrador. Estaba en una situación insalvable y dudaba que pudiera salir airosa. De vez en cuando emitía jadeos ahogados y enterraba la cara profundamente entre las piernas para que no la viera llorar. Su cabello largo, castaño claro, tapaba gran parte de aquella escena, como si fuera una cortina que la resguardara.

Tenía que vigilarla, no podía permitir que saliera de allí; era su responsabilidad. Y no dejaría que nada saliera mal. En un momento dado, alzó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de infundirle miedo. El miedo era el mejor método para evitar cualquier tipo de réplica o queja; ahorraba trabajo, en realidad. Fue entonces cuando, para sorpresa del asesino, aquellos iris marrón oscuro le dijeron algo.

Bella no se asustó por la imponente mirada del secuestrador; estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello. Si continuaba actuando de aquel modo no iba a sacar nada en claro de su situación. Por ello continuó, sin amedrentarse, estudiando sus ojos verdes. Se preguntó si debajo de aquellas imponentes pupilas habría algo más que indiferencia; si existía algún tipo de compasión. Debía de aferrarse a aquella idea, dado que no le quedaba otra cosa a la que agarrarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Bella.

No se le veía triste o deprimido, pero no podía dar por segura su suposición. Quizá sí lo estaba; las personas destrozadas eran las que más se molestaban en ocultarlo. O eso había empezado a ocurrirle a ella misma los últimos días. Era un hecho que contra más estragos sufría, menos evidencias quería dejar. A la gente rota no le gustaba dejar a la vista sus cicatrices.

La mirada verde del secuestrador incidió con escepticismo en Bella, como si le pareciera absurda la idea de que alguien en una situación como la de ella se planteara cómo estaba su captor. Era tonta, aquella pregunta se salía de la escala de estupidez. Pero aun así Bella apretó los puños de sus manos sudadas, tensa, esperando su respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por los reviews a** the princess of the winds **,** Danperjaz **y** Mari **!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	7. 17-07-15

**Sábado, 17 de julio del 2015**

Durante un tiempo tuvo miedo de que hubiera sido capaz de ver a través de él; de leer la frustración que tenía hacia el mundo; la rabia acumulada que luchaba por que nunca saliera a la luz. Luego pensó que aquello era una tontería, ¿cómo alguien como ella iba a darse cuenta de aquello? Lo único que pretendía era entretenerlo, engatusarlo. Estaba desesperada y había descubierto que derramar lágrimas no iba a ayudarla a salir de allí. Una parte de ella se había hecho más fuerte, menos ingenua.

—Muchas veces peleaba con mamá e incluso llegué a pensar que era un estorbo. Antes, ahora no —aseveró Bella, tratando de apelar a su compasión—. ¿Tú tienes padres?

—No, no tengo. Así que no puedo entender esas cosas que dices —repuso en tono grave. Bella no supo si aquello había sido un comentario cortante o sincero.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —. Se sintió un poco tonta al preguntar aquello, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era absurda la pregunta; poner nombre a las cosas solo las hacía más reales. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer aquello.

—Llámame Edward.

Bella encaró una ceja. Probablemente aquel no sería su nombre real; nadie en su santo juicio se llamaría así. Quizá simplemente lo escogió para sonar más malvado, aunque no era algo que le hiciera mucha falta. Algo insegura, se incorporó de la esquina en la que siempre estaba sentada y se acercó adonde estaba él. Nunca había estado tan cerca; solo cuando le llevaba el plato de comida y apenas era durante unos segundos.

Edward la miró ponerse de pie; cuando estaba así no era tan pequeña. En una esquina, resguardada sobre sí misma, parecía más diminuta de lo que en realidad era. Se puso a su lado y mantuvieron el cruce de miradas. El verde seguía dándole mucho miedo, pero estaba segura de que si no empezaba a enfrentar aquella situación iba a terminar muerta sin tan siquiera luchar para evitarlo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por los reviews a** Danperjaz **!**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
